Red Tomato
by RainbowTanuki
Summary: Italy Romano was still Italy after all, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Rated T for Romano's mouth. hinted Spain/Romano. fluff oneshot


**Warnings:** drinking, tsundere Italian swearing, angst..uh..tomato fluff?

**Pairings:** hinted Spain/Romano, but can be taken in a brotherly way.

I do not own APH. Himaruya does. If I did Spain wouldn't be so thick headed and Romano wouldn't be such a brat and would admit he loves Spain.

* * *

Romano bit his lip in frustration, clenching and unclenching the material of his blanket as he rolled around in bed, uncomfortable. The heavy downpour outside resounded in his ears and he could almost feel the icy rain drench his already chilly skin. Lovino huffed and flopped onto his stomach, shoving his face in the nearest pillow feeling as though he would scream. Spain was never this late. Never. Maybe a few minutes, rarely even hours, but the Italian hadn't known the man to stay out so unexpectantly long. Lovino sighed, turning onto his back once more and attempted to glare a hole through the ceiling.

Here he was, tossing and turning in his "master's" bed worried unexplainably that something must have happened to the Spaniard to miss lunch, siesta, and now bed time; and on top of everything, it was raining. So Romano lie there frowning in the dark until something inside him snapped from this gnawing feeling in his stomach and, with a growl, tossed off his covers and stormed into the kitchen. Maybe he was confusing worry for hunger, but the Italian boy couldn't cared despite himself.

Fetching a ripe tomato from the bin and a knife from the sink, Romano sat down at the kitchen table to slice his tomato. As he sliced, Lovino's thoughts began to wander. He first began to think of his brother, Feliciano. Then, to tomatoes, which he loved dearly. The red delicious fruit's skin shone brightly even under the dull light of the kitchen's lamp light. Suddenly a mental image of Spain came to mind; one he hadn't thought of in years: Antonio feeding a younger version of himself an evenly sliced tomato-cut like that of an apple- as he cried, the older man gently rubbing his newly skinned knee and offering another cut of tomato on his fork.

Lovino blushed heavily with a frown at the newly refreshed memory. Indeed the tasty fruit had calmed him down, but now Romano doubted if it was entirely because of the tomato.  
The sudden slam of a door caused the young Italian to jerk up, heart pounding in his chest. "Lovi.." he heard a familiar voice drawl out thickly, as though his name was honey in the other's mouth. Said Italian did not move nor speak as he watched the figure of the man stagger closer, and it wasn't until the shadow hit the faint silvery beams of moonlight that Romano got up to help. Antonio stumbled, and Lovino caught him before he fell; the Spaniard chuckled lowly in his chest resting his cheek against the other's shoulder.  
"Did..Didja wait up fer me, Lovi?" Spain managed to form words and speak despite himself. "D..Didn't need t' do that.."

He's drunk, Romano thought as he practically dragged his housemate down the hall and into his room. Having shrugged off his coat and shoes, Antonio looked relieved to see a bed. That is, until Romano suddenly head butted him hard in the torso. It knocked all the oxygen from his lungs, and Spain struggled to catch his breath as he suddenly felt sober.

"Stupid jerk!" Romano cried in a rather high pitched voice, and it took a moment before Spain's vision cleared until he realized his little Italian was crying, hot tears pricking at the corners of his narrowed eyes. He punched the taller Spaniard in the gut, though weakly compared to his pervious head butting.  
"Idiot! Stupid Spanish bastard!" Lovino screamed, beating the bewildered man's chest with his fist as more tears streaked down his flushed face. His tightened fist eventually slowed until it clutched a handful of his Spain's shirt and Romano's forehead came to rest in the crook of the man's neck, his other hand fisting the back of Spain's shirt. The Italian continued to sob, uttering a faint "Chigi, chigigi", face out of view and fingers flexing slightly in the Spaniard's shirt. Antonio was stunned; even if he was drunk, he knew how critical the situation was.  
Then, with a faint smile, he wrapped his arms around the flustered Italian, propping his chin on the boy's head and comfortingly caressed the boy's rapidly raising and falling back.  
"I-I hate you..f-for making me w-wait on y-you, chigi! Chigi.." Lovino wailed, and Antonio felt a wetness on his neck as he then felt Lovino's eyelashes, matted with tears, flutter across the tan skin of his neck.  
"…You were worried?" Spain hesitated for a moment before lifting his little Italian's chin up, face as red as a ripened tomato. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot and pathetic, yet Romano was still glaring and he pouted. With uncertainty, he choked out a hoarse, "Y-Yeah.."  
Antonio felt a burden lift off him as another one replace it: Guilt.  
"Oh..oh, Lovino.."  
Antonio drew more of the pert, little Italian into his arms, brushing stray hair away from the boy's forehead before pressing a pair of cool lips upon his temple. The action seemed to calm him, and Romano breathed a shaky sigh as he closed his eyes and let himself lean into the taller man's body.  
"I'm so sorry, Lovi. I-I got carried away at the bar with Francis and Gilbert..See they-" Spain grunted as Romano head butted him again.

"No! I don't wanna hear it, dammit" Lovino growled despite his tears. "When it's night you better come home, stupid Spain!"

The Spaniard huffed but hugged the other closely. "Alright. I promise."  
"G-Good. 'cause it's dark in your house and too big..dammit."

Antonio just smiled. Romano was still southern Italy, after all, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

* * *

GSKLHGSLGSLKGEH I LOVE THIS PAIRING ;A; Spain is such a dumbass and I have a thing for tsundere characters like Romano..SO YEAH. This was written one day when I was extremely bored and I took a book, turned to page 4 and picked the fifth word on said page. The word was worry and so, this was born.. **R & R if you find tomato fluff sexy~**

**(RainbowTanuki)**


End file.
